Early Works: The X Chronicles: Without Allies
by Cityracer
Summary: Book 5 of "The X Chronicles" This is the continuation of series about my OC Masuto, the son of Raditz. (Update 5/27/13: The X Chronicles has been cancelled. However, a rewrite is in the works. This may take a long time, but I will update on my progress.)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: Another story in "The X Chronicles" series is here. However, I'm dissatisfied with this series of stories and I want to make many changes**

**Masuto: Why don't you make those changes then?**

**Author: It would be too difficult with what I currently have to work with; that's why I'm going to eventually remake these stories**

**Masuto: When is eventually?**

**Author: I would say around late November of this year, it all depends on how long it takes to finish these stories**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own Dragon Ball in any way; if he did, he wouldn't waste time with writing fan fiction stories**

The two ships containing injured Masuto and Norjin sped towards Planet Parusi. Sometime during their journey, they were passed by much larger ship that undoubtedly belonged to Dodoria. After two weeks, Dodoria's ship docked with Frieza's. He had to report the news about the Saiyan kid directly to Frieza.

When Dodoria entered the room, Frieza was doing what he always does, just staring out the window into empty space. "Lord Frieza, while on Planet Egyenia we ran into two warriors with substantial powers. One of them was a Child Saiyan."

Frieza was interested by this. "Are you sure?" Frieza asked.

"Yes," Dodoria answered, "I saw his tail with my own eyes."

"What was the species of the other?" Frieza questioned.

"The other was a Namekian," Dodoria stated.

"Did you take of them?" Frieza inquired.

"Well, umm… they got away," Dodoria replied, "but I believe they are heading to Planet Parusi. If I go now, I can…"

"Silence Dodoria," Frieza interrupted, "You've already had your chance and you failed. Send ten elite soldiers after them. Tell them to choose however they like to take care of these pests."

One more week had passed and ten pods passed by Masuto's and Norjin's. The markings on the ten pods revealed that they belonged to Frieza's army. The pods sped far ahead of Masuto's and Norjin's as they continued their journey.

After six more days, Masuto and Norjin were just a day away from their destination and they were currently passing by a different planet. Masuto was observing the planet when he spotted five shadowy figures. Suddenly, a blast hit his pod and caused an explosion.

The ship was extremely damaged and it began to be pulled into the planet. Norjin noticed, but knew that he could not help. For if he did, his ship would be blasted as well. So, Norjin continued the journey to Planet Parusi. However, he was not alone, for five pods, all of which were part of the group of ten from earlier, tailed close behind.

At the same time, Masuto's damaged ship was descending quickly towards the ground. However, due to Masuto's injuries from his previous battle, there was chance that he would not survive the impact. He knew this, so he put a great deal of his energy into a blast which he used to create a way out of his already damaged ship.

Masuto was just in time, for his ship crashed just after he flew out. Still, he was injured and flight proved difficult. Luckily for Masuto, he spotted a village nearby. As he flew towards village, he observed the planet he found himself on.

It was an area full of trees and creeks, all topped off with a yellow sky. Masuto looked ahead to see that he had reached the village that he noticed earlier. It was a small village with round buildings that appeared to be advanced in technology.

Masuto landed in the village. The villagers could have been hostile. They could've attacked Masuto. Luckily, they did not. They were curious however about the strange alien landing in their village.

They didn't get the chance to ask, for just a Masuto landed, he collapsed and blacked out from the lack of energy. It was three hours before Masuto awoke. Much to his surprise, some of his wounds were healed and the rest were healing. When he looked up, he saw a few of the Planet's Natives.

The Natives had a fatty, dark purple skin. They had white eyes with solid yellow pupils. They also had five fingers, but no fingernails. Their feet did not have toes and vaguely resembled boots. They were a very short species, for they were not very much taller than Masuto. They all had red hair of varying lengths.

One of the adults, which appeared aged, began to speak. "What brings you to our planet? Why are you here?"

"I didn't intend to come here," Masuto began, "I was coming past the planet when my ship was hit by an energy blast. I don't even know the name of this planet."

"This is Planet Grek," The Aged Native replied, "My name is Ameshi and I am the leader of the village you are now in. Tell me your name."

"My name is Masuto," Masuto responded, "How long have I been out for?"

"It's been three hours," Ameshi answered, "you're lucky we were able to help you, you're lucky we helped you at all. After you're wounds are healed, you must leave this Planet. Outsiders once ravaged this planet. Most other villages would not have helped you. If any one of those other villages found out we helped an alien, we'd run the risk of destruction. That is why you cannot stay"

"I can't leave yet. There are soldiers after me that I have to beat first," Masuto suggested.

"I've already told you, you can't stay," Ameshi replied quickly, "You will leave tomorrow."

"Even if I wanted to, I can't go," Masuto began, "my ship was destroyed."

"We will give you one of ours. Whatever it takes, you have to leave," Ameshi stated firmly.

Masuto could tell that Ameshi was getting annoyed, and even he knew when to stop. The rest of the passed slowly as Masuto just laid there while his wounds healed. Eventually, the day came to a close and Masuto fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Instead of author notes, I'm going to discuss the layout of this story, for it may become confusing. First of all, each chapter is going to be a single day. Second, since the main characters are split up, I'll have two chapters for each day. One for Masuto's day, one for Norjin's day. I'll tell what day it is and what character. Here's an example: 'Day 4: Masuto.' Today will start as day 2. On a side note, I need a Beta reader, message me for details.**

**Day 2: Masuto**

The night had ended and Masuto was waking up. When he got up, he noticed that his hair was starting to get long and messy and probably needed to get cut. He decided to ignore it for now and go outside. When he got outside, he saw that it was still dark. "Night on this planet must be longer than it is on Earth," Masuto thought to himself.

Even though it was still dark, the village was buzzing. Just then, Ameshi showed up. "Good, you're awake," Ameshi began, "we should have a ship ready in about an hour. You will leave as soon as it is ready."

"Wait, before I go, is there any place in this village where I can get a haircut?" Masuto asked.

Ameshi was going to say no, because he wanted as little of the village to know about the alien as possible, but in the end, he decided it wouldn't matter that much. "In the village center, there's a place, but come to the edge of village as soon as you're done."

"Got it, I'll be there as soon as I'm done," Masuto stated as he ran off.

Masuto quickly found the place and got a haircut (I would describe his new haircut, but I can't describe hair styles at all). He was leaving the building when a large KI blast struck part of the village. Masuto turned to see where the blast came from, when one struck right in front of him.

The blast knocked him over and disoriented him. He heard a loud ringing in his ears and the sound of screams that seem far away. He slowly got up, being disoriented made it difficult for Masuto to maintain his balance, but he managed. More large energy blasts were pounding the village.

The ringing in Masuto's ears faded and the other noises grew louder. The screams that had seemed far away now sounded close, and they were close, they were the screams of the villagers who were trying to get away from the energy blasts. Now that Masuto was no longer disoriented, he easily identified the source of the blasts.

It came from a single person who was now blasting village warriors who were trying to defend the village. Masuto flew up to help the villagers, who appeared to be losing. By the time Masuto got over to help, all of the villagers defending the village had been blasted.

Masuto was now able to see that the attacker was one of Frieza's men. "You're one of Frieza's soldiers. You're going to pay for attacking this village," Masuto stated.

"You can't hurt me Saiyan," the soldier retorted as he activated his scouter, "your power of 7,000 is high for a child, but my power is still much higher."

"Don't rely on your scouter for everything," Masuto replied, "I've been learning how to suppress my power. I may not be able to lower it to zero, but I do have it suppressed right now.

The soldier thought Masuto was bluffing, until the reading on his scouter began to increase. "Power level 8,000! 9,000! And it's still increasing quickly!" the soldier stated as he was now worried that he may not be able to win, "10,000! 12,000! 14,000! Your power is higher than mine now!"

"It would be even higher if I was fully healed," Masuto replied.

The soldier was in disbelief, "It's not possible! This thing must be broken. There's no way a kid can have a power of 14,000, mine is only 10,000."

Masuto, not wanting to wait any longer, once again impatiently charged his opponent. Masuto caught the soldier off guard and the first few hits were all successful. However, the fight quickly became in the favor of the soldier as Masuto was unable to land even one good hit with his sloppy fighting style.

"I don't know what I was so worried about; you are nothing more than a pathetic weakling," the soldier mocked.

This angered Masuto, for he hated being mocked and really hated being called weak. He knew that if he continued to fight like this, he would lose. Yet for some reason, he decided to continue fighting this way by attacking the soldier with a barrage of wild and weak jabs.

His jabs weren't helping him at all and made it so the soldier could easily counter. The soldier quickly found an open spot and went for it. Masuto had left his entire lower half open for a counter attack.

The soldier kicked Masuto's legs and followed by punching Masuto in the back, sending him crashing towards the ground. Masuto managed to spin around in midair and land on his feet, but not without creating a small crater where he landed. "I got to focus. I'm not strategizing. Unless I can get ahold of myself, I will lose," Masuto thought to himself.

The soldier attacked Masuto from above with kick aimed at his face. Masuto was able to block it with his right arm. Then, in his left hand, he charged up a yellow KI blast, which he then shot at the soldier, knocking him to the ground. The soldier quickly sprang up and lunged at Masuto getting locked into a speed fight.

Although Masuto's technique was still suffering somewhat from his impatience, it was a clear improvement and the odds tipped in his favor. The soldier punched Masuto in the side of the head, knocking him sideways. Masuto countered by flipping upside down and kicking the soldier into the air with both feet.

Masuto flew into the air after the soldier. The soldier shot a blast at Masuto. Masuto dodged, but quickly realized that it was not the best idea, for the blast hit and destroyed a decent portion of the native village. Masuto decided it was time to end the battle. So, he made quick rush to end the battle.

First, he shot a blast at the soldier. The blast was easily deflected by the soldier. However, it gave Masuto the time to get behind the soldier and power up his strongest move. "Saturday Crush!" he shouted as he fired off the move.

The soldier didn't even have time to turn around before the blast hit him. The soldier was killed and his body was smoking and eventually slammed into the ground. The battle was over and Masuto wanted to search out and destroy the remaining soldiers, but he had learned from Norjin to not just go into things without a plan.

So, he landed in the native village to check out the aftermath. Small fires burned a big crater was left. Many villagers had died which angered Masuto. "This is my fault. That soldier was after me and all of this was because I couldn't learn to keep my power completely hidden."

A short time later, Masuto ran into Ameshi. "The person who attacked was after me," Masuto stated, "you were right to want me to leave as soon as possible. It's my fault all those villagers died. I will defeat the rest of the ones after me then leave this planet."

"Look, just because they were after you, doesn't make it your fault," Ameshi replied, "all that matters is that you defended this village. Anyway, there may be someone who can help you in your fight. His name is Shikon and he lives nine thousands miles north east of here. Also, you're going to need new clothes before you do anything. Would you like clothes just like the ones you have now?"

Masuto did not expect Ameshi to offer help. "Sure," he replied unable to think of anything else to say.

"Then we'll need to measure you, follow me," Ameshi stated.

After Masuto had gotten new clothes, which were identical to his previous ones, he set off to find the one known as Shikon. By the end of the day, he was only about a thousand miles from his destination and he decided to finish the journey the next day.


End file.
